


You and I

by PokeChan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Rule 63, Yama Country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeChan/pseuds/PokeChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, Fai is quiet, and that worries Kurogane</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had the headcanon for a while that while in Yama Fai's magic was gone because their eye colors had changed to black and Fai's magic comes from the blue. This... mentions it I guess. I just wanted Yama cuddles.
> 
> Okay yes, I admit it! I used google translate for Fai's lines here. If anyone who actually speaks Norwegian would like to correct me feel free!! Please.

If Kurogane's counting was accurate, and of course it was, then the two of them had been separated from the kids for three months now. Three very long, hard, taxing months. Kurogane was managing just fine, but she thrived in battle and she could speak with her fellow soldiers. Unlike Fai. Fai whose only defense as far as Kurogane had seen was her quick wit and silver tongue. Both of which were useless here and without them even her once unfaltering smile had become thin and watery in the passing weeks.

Kurogane had never lied to herself and thought them particularly close, not while Fai still hid from her at every turn, but she still saw the potential for closeness in every crack she glimpsed in Fai's mask. And, despite her best efforts to stay impartial to the group as a whole, she couldn't help but hurt at the way Fai drew ever further away from her.

Tonight seemed to be particularly hard on Fai for some reason. She looked hollow as they washed the grime and blood from their skin in the near by river. Usually, even after weeks without proper understanding between them, she would babble and chatter to Kurogane and herself as they washed or ate if just for the sake of keeping away silence and reminding herself that there was still a voice in her throat. Tonight, however, she was silent. Not a peep escaped her lips as they washed away evidence of that night's battle nor as they dressed and ate. By the time they had made it back into their quarters Kurogane had had enough.

"What is wrong with you?" she snapped. She regretted it right away when Fai flinched before climbing into bed and rolling so her back was to Kurogane.

Sighing she sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, that was out of line," she said. She knew Fai understood some Nihongo, especially the word for sorry. "Tonight's been rough, especially so for you it seems. I don't know why, but you clamming up and ignoring me it's going to help anything."

Fai didn't show any signs that she'd heard Kurogane talking to her. She sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. Absently she noted it was getting too long, she'd have to hack some off when she had the chance.

"I know this isn't easy for you. I'd be uneasy if I lost the ability to understand those around me, too." This wasn't anything she hadn't said to Fai before, still she repeated the words, figuring one day, if they stayed here long enough, Fai would understand what she was saying. "Why is it always your first instinct to hide from things? Do you have any idea how much that drives me crazy? I know you can protect yourself, so why don't you?"

I want to be able to trust you to protect something I think I might love was what Kurogane wanted to say, but even with the language barrier promising to keep it secret the words stuck in her throat. Scoffing at her own cowardice she climbed more fully on to the bed and pulled gently at Fai until she rolled over and black eyes looked up at her, sad and broken.

"Fai, what happened?"

There wasn't an answer, Kurogane hadn't expected one, but there was a thin arm wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her down. A face being pressed into her neck while a thin frame began to shake. Kurogane lowered them both back into the bed and pulled Fai close, both arms coming around her.

Kurogane rubbed soothing circles onto Fai's back with one hand. They laid there for a while, Kurogane just letting Fai get whatever it was she needed to out of her system. She wasn't crying, not yet anyway, and the shaking was all but gone now.

"Min magiske er borte," came her frail voice, thin with emotion. "Jeg føler meg så alene."

Kurogane didn't know what was being said to her but she knew it was important for Fai to say. Knew that there was more. "Keep going."

"Jeg er nødt til å drepe deg, og jeg tror ikke jeg kan."

Kurogane had never heard Fai be afraid of anything, didn't know what she looked like scared or how she really reacted to fear. Whatever she had just confessed to Kurogane though, that had fear in it.

Kurogane shook her head and pulled Fai tighter, like she could somehow block out all of Fai's demons with her arms and sheer force of will alone. There were somethings you just couldn't fight with strength though, not the kind that Kurogane possessed anyway. "It's alright," she whispered into Fai's hair. "Whatever it is we're going to beat it, I swear. Because I protect what's important to me and dammit, woman, you are so important to me."

Against her neck she could feel a small smile pull at Fai's lips. "Du kommer til å være død av meg, Kuro-pen..."

With a huff Kurogane reached for the blanket and covered the both of them for the night. "Don't argue with me."

Every night after that found the pair of them sharing a bed under some circumstance. Most nights they weren't wrapped in each other's arms, just laying side by side taking comfort in the warmth of a familiar body. There were a few, though, that saw Fai rolling over, tugging on Kurogane's tunic until the warrior opened her arms. Those nights Fai smiled secretly against Kurogane's skin and for a moment Kurogane could pretend that things were normal and that the world was supposed to be this way.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Google translations**  
>  Min magiske er borte - My magic is gone  
> Jeg føler meg så alene - I feel so alone  
> Jeg er nødt til å drepe deg, og jeg tror ikke jeg kan - I'm going to have to kill you, but I don't know if I can  
> Du kommer til å være død av meg, Kuro-pen - You're going to be the death of me, Kuro-pretty


End file.
